Phan Fire
by Guitargod
Summary: when disaster strikes, Dan and Phil get caught right up in the middle of it. how will Phil finally tell Dan how he really feels about him? what will Dan think about it? will he decide he likes Phil too? or leave him forever? (bad summary but i'm terrible at summarizing, sorry!) NOTE: at no point will this become a tragi-fic, just saying...
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: i don't own Dan or Phil or any of that stuff... unfortunately.  
also thanks to Bethany (JustGoogleIt) for making me realize that yes, even in RPF, disclaimers are important.**

"WAKE UP!" Phil screamed, "WHAT THE HELL?" Yelled Dan, startled.

"THE APARTMENT IS ON FIRE!" Phil yelled from the door of their apartment "Fuuuuuck!" Groaned Dan, quickly looking around his room.

As he noticed the smoke starting to build up around the ceiling, he realized that this was actually serious, Phil hadn't just tried to microwave a burger wrapped in tinfoil (this time.)

This time it was bad, Dan could see flames licking at bottom left corner of his door frame.

_Why didn't he wait for me? we are supposed to be best friends, now he just wakes me up and leaves?_ Dan thought, Slightly annoyed that Phil seemed to care more about himself. _Ughh, whatever. _

but when he got out of the door all thoughts of that vanished, Phil had never been near his room, because the floor of the hallway had already partly fallen through, Dan ran back into his room quickly, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DAN?!" Shouted Phil, clearly starting to panic a bit. "grabbing my camera" Dan half mumbled, more to himself than Phil. but apparently Phil heard anyways.

"Hurry up we'll just buy another Dan!" Phil shouted, slightly aggravated that his room mate was more concerned with his camera than his life (even though it was an extremely expensive camera)

another smoldering chunk of the floor fell through just in front of Phil's feet. he jumped back quickly as the piece fell, landing with a thud in the apartment below.

he could already hear the sirens of fire trucks pulling up outside the building, someone must have already called 999.

Phil actually had no clue how the fire started this time. had he left his straightener on?

just our luck that this would happen to us today, Phil thought, he had made reservations for them to have supper at a nice restaurant down the street. He wanted to finally tell Dan how he really felt about him.

Phil snapped back to reality as Dan ran out of his room holding his camera. Tossing it to Phil, who fumbled it a bit, but managed to hang on. "Jump Dan!" "I can't do it Phil!" Said Dan "it's too far!" "You'll die if you don't, please Dan just jump!" Phil pleaded, sounding desperate. "yeah well i'll probably die if jump too!" Dan retorted sarcastically.

Phil wasn't used to seeing Dan like this. Normally Dan was the braver one in these situations, that's what really scared Phil.

Dan jumped before he had time to think about what he was doing. Taking as long a run at it as possible (which was merely a few feet as he was almost at the end of the hall.)

He launched himself through the air. flying almost all the way across the gap. but Dan was never really known for his athleticism. He landed with a thud on the edge of the flaming, crumbling floor. Flames licking at the exposed skin on his shirtless body. Dan attempted to pull himself up, having only his chest and arms on the floor, the rest over his body dangled over the fire. But he was fighting a losing battle against the smooth, slippery laminate flooring.

Phil dropped the camera and dashed to Dan, grabbing his arms and dragging him up before he slipped into the ever rising flames. (Unlike most people assumed, Phil was actually a lot more fit and muscled than he looked.) Dan retrieved his camera from the ground and they dashed out the door.

They sat outside a ways away from the still smoldering building. the chaos was over and people were tidying things up. Making sure everyone was alright, and that the fire had mostly stopped, things had seemed to calm down now though.

Luckily no one was hurt other than some minor injuries. Dan sat beside Phil on the back of an ambulance while firefighters and paramedics wandered around surveying the scene and picking through bits of the rubble.

"Thank you Phil," "yeah" replied Phil, not really paying it much attention.

"really," said Dan, turning slightly to look into Phil's eyes. "I wouldn't be here without you and I'm really grateful" he put his arm around Phil and pulled him into a close hug. Flinching a little bit at the still sore scrapes and slight burns from his fall, the paramedics had Bandaged them and said that they were all minor and would just need some time to heal fully.

Phil rested his head against Dan's chest and snuggled into him while they waited for Pj to get there to pick them up.

"I guess our dinner is off then?" Dan asked.

Phil glanced at his phone. "Yeah I guess so. It's five now, our reservation is in a half hour." "I'm sorry" said Dan, "I know you were really looking forward to that."

"No it's fine" said Phil, "I'm just glad that you are alive, you really scared me there." "Yeah I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking trying to grab my camera. It was really stupid." "It's alright I understand."

honestly Phil wasn't that upset about missing their dinner reservation. every time he thought about telling Dan about his feelings, he got butterflies in his stomach and didn't want to. what if Dan didn't understand? Phil was scared to tell him. but he had escaped it for another night.

He still knew he would have to tell Dan what had been on his mind for months now though, and he would have to tell him soon.

after that close call he didn't want to wait to much longer. he had already been scared that he would never get to tell Dan his true feelings once today and he didn't want that to happen again.

Phil really did care about Dan. But he loved him as his friend, flat mate, and companion in life more than he loved him in a romantic way. so regardless of the outcome of tonight he knew they still shared a love for each other.

of course he was still terrified what Dan would think. Dan had dated girls before, but he had also admitted to Phil that he was bi, so maybe there was hope for him?

Pj pulled up in his car and the boys stood up and grabbed their stuff, just the camera and Phil's jacket. They would have to start all over now, finding a place to stay, getting clothes, food, and all of their belongings.

They would have to see if anything was leftover from the fire first, but they both sincerely doubted there would be much.

They would deal with those problems tomorrow. Tonight, all they were interested in was getting some food and having a relaxing night with Chris and Pj to get their minds off the eventful day.

And maybe later in the night a bit of alone time in the hot tub, they were definitely not used to this much commotion, especially since they didn't really leave the house normally. It would be nice to get away from people for a little bit and just be together. Maybe that would be the time for him to tell Dan...

**Author's note: let me know what you guys think and if i should make more, i'm planning on having a decent amount of chapters in this story if you guys like it. i intend to update every Friday if i'm on time. if you have any comments or suggestions or anything you think i could improve on you can let me know in the reviews, thanks!  
hope you liked the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: okay so this chapter isn't all that great, I kinda just wasn't feeling it this week, probably because of how extremely busy I have been lately, but nonetheless some important stuff happens and it was a necessary chapter for sure. I promise the next one will be a little bit better written. (I really am sorry I wish I could have had one of those weeks on a less important chapter!) anyways, enjoy!**

"So what exactly happened?" Said Pj as they drove back to his place "I still never got the full story." "I haven't really either said Dan." Turning and looking at Phil expectantly. he looked so cute thought Phil, with a slight smirk.

"Well"said Phil, with a sigh. "I went out to Starbucks to grab a coffee at about three. Then I got back to the apartment around four. When I was walking up the stairs I started to smell something funny.

"I figured someone had caught something on fire in their toaster, then when I got onto our floor I realized there was way to much smoke for that!

"When I ran into the apartment the whole living room was on fire, I screamed for Dan to see if he was still inside. I couldn't get to his room because the hallway had already collapsed. then Dan ran out and jumped across the gap."

"Well," Dan cut in. "Actually I didn't quite make it across. Luckily Phil was strong enough to pull me up, and I thought you were weak!" Dan joked. "HEEEY!" Said Phil, playfully hitting him in the arm. Dan grinned adorably up at Phil.

So how exactly did the fire start?" Asked Pj, as they were pulling into his driveway. "The fire fighters told us it was from some wiring in our wall" replied Phil.

"That's shitty. so what are you guys gonna do? I mean your welcome at my house as long as you need a place but I figured you guys probably want some privacy again eventually." Pj said as he was unlocking his door.

"we're not really sure yet" said phil "Make yourselves at home, I'm gonna ring Chris and see if he wants to come over" alright said Dan, taking off his jacket and walking over to sit down on the couch.

Phil followed him over and sat down next to him, Draping his arm on the back of the couch. Dan sat forward on the couch and rubbed his eyes, yawning slightly. "Man I'm tired. Today was shitty." "Yeah I know said Phil." Removing his arm from the back of the couch and resting it softly on Dan's back. We'll just stay with Pj for now. I really hope there is some stuff left, it's gonna be a pain in the ass to completely rebuild our lives."

"Yeah" Dan said. Leaning against Phil and resting his head on Phil's shoulder, obviously exhausted from their long day.

Pj hung up the phone and walked into the living room. "Chris will be here in about a half hour. but about tonight, I only have one spare bed so I dunno..." "It's fine we can sleep together" Dan cut him off. "Oh, okay!" Pj said. Phil grinned a little, trying to contain his excitement at sharing a bed with Dan.

"You guys must be hungry. It's 7 and you missed supper, want to get takeaway?" Asked Pj. "That would be great." said Dan, "Yeah I'm starving." Phil agreed.

They sat at the coffee table in Pj's living room, laughing the night away, playing card games and sharing stories with each other about their past few months. They enjoyed hanging out together like this, it had been months since they had all been together.

"Wow" said Chris, looking at the time on his phone. "It's already almost midnight, Well I guess I should get going."

"Yeah" said Pj "I think I'm heading to bed soon. It was awesome having all of us together again." "Yeah it was!" Agreed Chris, "we should do it again sometime. well i'll see you guys later, goodnight!" He said, walking out the door.

"Night!" They all called in response. "Okay well I'm going to bed, if you two need anything let me know." "Actually" said Dan "do you have any swim shorts? Me and Phil might be in the hot tube for a bit before we go to bed." "Sure! I'll grab you some." Said Pj.

Once they had said goodnight to Pj and got changed into the swimming shorts they made their way out to the hot tub, easing into it they both sighed and started to relax.

"This was just what I needed" said Dan. "Yeah tell me about it" replied Phil.

After a few minutes Dan spoke again. "So, listen Phil. We have to talk about something" "okay..." Said Phil, tensing up a bit. "Come over here." "alright" Phil said, sliding over closer to Dan and turning to look at him.

Even in this little amount of light Phil could still see Dan's gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. Man I love him so much thought Phil. I just wish I had the guts to tell him.

"Well, this has been on my mind for a long time now, and I just haven't been able to find the courage to tell you." Dan admitted. "And I really hope this doesn't ruin everything but... I love you Phil. I know I'm sorry i'll leave I just.." Dan felt Phil's soft lips crash against his suddenly, He was startled for a few seconds, and then slowly started to kiss Phil back.

Getting more intense as they went on, Phil now sitting on top of Dan with his arms around his neck and Dan with one arm around Phil's waist and the other hand in his hair. When they broke for breath Phil nuzzled into Dan's neck and whispered to him, "I love you too, I always have."

he pulled his head back to see Dan grinning wildly at him. Phil leaned in again for a slower, more soft kiss. He couldn't believe it, he didn't have to tell Dan after all. Though he couldn't help but regret not telling Dan earlier, how long had Dan liked him? He wondered, he knew he had felt this way about Dan for more than a year now. But they were together now and that was all that mattered for Phil.

They climbed into bed together, facing each other and wrapping their arms around one another.

Phil snuggled in close to him and rested his head on Dan's chest and arm. "I love you" said Phil, "love you too, goodnight" replied Dan, "night" said Phil happily, before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's note: okay so i really wasn't sure how to write a kissing scene, so I just kinda did it anyway lol. So yeah, this was just kinda one of those chapters that I thought of good stuff for and then just couldn't get it down with the right emotion and stuff, I'm just exhausted with everything I've been doing lately. But anyway I'm sorry about that and I promise the next chapter won't be like that. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**-Jordan **

**(P.S, I'd really love some reviews to see what you guys think about it so far and what you think I can improve on. This is kind of a learning experience for me too, thanks!)**

**also, i just finally edited this chapter properly (I know i'm sooo sorry I took until Tuesday) when i uploaded it on Friday i had to run because i had an airsoft game. then i was like, "well i'll get around to it sometime" then when i read it i realized how many mistakes were in it.  
so yeah i apologize for that and you can expect another chapter on Friday, hopefully a bit longer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: okay guys i'm really sorry i took so long on this one (especially considering how short it is!) but i've been really busy lately and my editor just quit. i've also decided i am only going to upload every two weeks because i feel like the quality is being restricted by the amount of time i have to wright it. so yeah, i apologize for this chapter not being the best but i'm getting back on track and in 2 weeks i'll hopefully post a longer, much better chapter!**

"Have a good sleep?" Asked Dan, looking down at Phil as he let go of Dan to stretch.

"Mmm, better than I have in weeks." he said. Smiling and laying his head back down on Dan's arm as he snaked his arm around Dan's torso.

"That's good." said Dan. Pulling Phil's head up to look him in the eyes. "I love you." he said, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Awww!" Said Pj from behind Dan. "Shit!" Dan yelled, Phil jumping out of his arms and trying to pretend they weren't just laying together and Dan turning around quickly to face the door where Pj was standing grinning at them

"Oh don't worry about it. we all knew!" Pj exclaimed. "how long have you been together?" Dan blushed and looked over his shoulder at Phil. Phil nodded at Dan reassuringly and draped his arm over him.

"Well." Dan said, looking over at the clock on the nightstand. 11 Am. "About ten hours now."

"Damn!" Pj said, "well I owe Chris some money now I thought that you had been together longer than that!"

Dan and Phil's faces turned a similar shade of red as they realized their friends had been taking bets on how long it would be until they dated.

"Now hurry up!" said Pj. already leaving the room. "I'm cooking pancakes!"

"Mmm, I can smell them." mumbled Dan. "but i'd rather lay here with you honestly." "me too." said Phil, "but we can't stay here forever." He gave him a quick kiss and and got up to get some clothes on, putting on yesterday's clothes again.

"We're gonna have to go shopping later." "Ughh, yeah I know." said Dan, feeling lazy.

"Alright i'll see you out there, don't miss breakfast!" Phil said, already on his way out the door.

After eating their breakfast Dan and Phil headed out to the mall to buy some new clothes and other necessities.

Then they had to stop by their old apartment, they had gotten a call during breakfast that some of their stuff had been recovered. mainly from Phil's room but Dan had enough of his stuff in there anyways.

They showed up around 1 o'clock at their old apartment. Their landlord was there waiting for them, he had was holding a suitcase full of their belongings.

"Hello." said Phil, walking over to where he was standing beside his car. "Hi guys." said their landlord. Brian was his name, he was a shorter man.

Well compared to Dan and Phil anyways. He was probably about 5' 7 or 5'8 and missing most of the hair on the top of his head. And he was fairly heavy set. Large, but not necessarily fat. They didn't know exactly how old he was but they guessed around his mid 40's.

he was a nice enough man though, he didn't really say a whole ton but if there was anything they needed he was there to help them.

"I'm terribly sorry about what happened boys, I promise i'll pay you guys back for anything you lost once I get the money from the insurance." "Okay thanks!" Said Phil.

Brian handed him the suitcase and said "here's what they found that wasn't burnt, there isn't a whole lot left but I think you'll be happy about the stuff we did get. Most of it was from Phil's room, but there was a little bit in the kitchen and the bathroom, now do you two have a place to stay?"

"Yeah, we'll be staying with our friend Pj for now" replied Dan. "Okay, do you need a ride back there?" asked brian.

"Actually that would be great." said Dan. They got in Brian's car and he drove them the half hour to Pj's house. They got out and thanked him for the ride before walking into the house.

"Hey guys!" Said Pj, wearing his jacket and bending over to put his shoes on. "I'm just heading over to Chris' for a bit." He said, grabbing his keys and walking out the door.

"shall we see what's left?" Said Dan. "Sure. I'll bring it to my room."

Phil carried the suitcase into his room and set it down on his bed with Dan following behind him.

Phil opened it up and surveyed its contents. "Well here's your straightener." Phil said, pulling it out of the suitcase and handing it to Dan. "awesome!" Said Dan. feeling his already slightly curly hair with his hand. he would need to take a shower today too.

Phil unpacked some of the other items. Some clothes, a gameboy, other miscellaneous stuff, his laptop... Wait! His laptop?! "Awesome!" He yelled.

Dan jumped as he hadn't really been paying attention anymore. "It's my laptop!"

"That's great!" Said Dan. "Cool. Well I'm glad I have that back. And here's your llama hat." Phil said. Setting it on Dan's head.

Dan smiled at him and wrapped his arms around Phil's neck. Phil smiled back and closed the distance, kissing him softly. "I love you Phil, promise me that you will never leave?" Dan asked, resting his forehead against Phil's."

I will love you and stay with you for as long as you let me." Phil replied. "Forever then." Dan said.


	4. Chapter 4

**i'm sorry for being late! (again) things have just been super busy lately. i am officially 2 days late (only by 18 minutes, so somewhere i am still only a day late!) anyways i hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. also tell me in a review: should kickthestickz be a thing in this fanfic? and let me know if you have any suggestions or comments. thanks everyone!**

**-Jordan**

Phil lay in bed, arms wrapped around his boyfriend Dan. It felt amazing to be able say that. He had been wishing he could call Dan his boyfriend for years now. He could hear Dan's soft Breathing, feel his chest moving up and down with every breath. He had been fast asleep for about 20 minutes now. Phil was still caught up in his thoughts.

_Maybe me and Dan will go to my house for the weekend, it's Thursday now and we've been here for two weeks, I'm sure Pj would appreciate some alone time._ Phil still hadn't told his parents that him and Dan were together. He would have to tell them when he got there. Phil didn't know what they would think, they probably wouldn't mind though. They are pretty accepting people. His younger brother might be different story, not that he would particularly hate it but it would give him another excuse to bug Phil. He'd talk to Dan about it in the morning though. He needed some sleep right now. It was already 1 Am.

Phil woke up and looked at his alarm clock. 10 o'clock, Dan was already gone and He was in bed alone.

Phil got up and threw on some clothes,choosing a pair of black jeans and yellowish plaid shirt. After he finished buttoning up his shirt he walked out into the kitchen where Dan was standing at the counter making breakfast, he gave him a playful slap on the butt as he walked past to get a glass of water. "Heyyyy." Dan whined, rubbing his butt where Phil had slapped him. "You're cute!" Said Phil, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and going into the lounge to check tumblr.

Dan finished making his cereal and followed Phil in. "So any plans for today?" Dan asked, sitting on the couch eating his bowl of cereal. "Well actually I was wondering if you wanted to go to my parents place for be weekend. It could be fun! Plus I'm sure Pj is getting tired of us by now."

"Okay that would be awesome!" Said Dan. "Have you told them about us yet?" Dan asked. "No." Said Phil, " I figured we could do it together." "okay sounds good." Said Dan, "i'll go pack some clothes and stuff once I finish eating." "Alright." Phil said. "I was thinking we'd leave around 5."

After he finished eating Dan put his bowl in the sink and went into their room to pack some things.

No point in taking two suitcases he figured. They pretty much shared the same clothes anyway. He grabbed the suitcase Brian had given them their stuff in. throwing in some random clothes from the closet, He grabbed his camera and put it in, just in case they wanted to film a video. And of course his llama hat.

Then he went back to the lounge where they sat for most of the afternoon, watching Doctor Who and checking tumblr and the other social media sites. Dan used Phil's laptop because they hadn't recovered his from the fire. Once they got the money from the insurance he would buy a new one.

The day was pretty uneventful, PJ came home around 2. He had been out working on some new film that they were making. he had been gone a lot this week working on it. That was fine with Dan and Phil though. just gave them more time to be alone.

They left the house at around 5:30, because of Dan being slow of course. They said goodbye to PJ and told him they would be back sometime on Sunday.

"Hi mom I'm home!" Phil called, stepping into the house followed by Dan. "Hey Hun" he heard his mom call back, coming down the stairs. "Oh you brought Dan along too!" She hugged them both individually and then walked into the kitchen, Dan and Phil following her.

"Your father is just out at the store but he should be back soon" she said, taking a seat at the table.

"So how is it living at Pj's house?" She asked. "Well it's pretty good actually, he's gone making films and stuff a lot so normally we have the house to ourselves, but we've got some thing we have to tell you."

"Okay?" Said Phil's mom cautiously. "Me and Dan are dating." "Aweeee" said Phil's mom, "it's about time!" She chuckled and shook her head.

"Wait what?" Said Dan. "We've all known that you two were perfect for each other, I'm surprised it took so long!" "Are we the only ones that didn't know we were meant to be together? Or is it just me?" Dan asked "No your pretty much the only ones that didn't know" she replied.

"Would you like me to tell your father?" "Umm, yeah actually that would be great." Said Phil.

They raced up the stairs into Phil's room and tackled each other onto the bed, rolling and laughing. Dan ended up on top looking down at Phil.

"You know it's really great to be doing this again, it's been a long time since we've spent the weekend here" "yeah" agreed Phil, "just like when we met, Hanging out and playing Mario kart and eating pizza. Except this time we know we love each other."

He pulled Dan's head down so his soft lips met Phil's. Phil's tongue licked Dan's bottom lip. Dan opened his mouth, letting Phil's tongue run over his and trace along the already memorized territory. They kissed for a few more minutes before Dan pulled away for breath and rested his forehead on Phil's, staring into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Mario kart?" He asked abruptly. "Wow Dan." Said Phil, "way to ruin the romantic mood." he chuckled and thought a bit before replying, "yeah sure I'm always up for beating you at Mario kart!" "Yeah right" said Dan. "There's no way you're gonna win!"

**hope you enjoyed. chapter 5 in two weeks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys, i'm sooo sorry i haven't uploaded in so long. i'm just really bad for procrastinating. but anyways i'm back now and i should hopefully be uploading fairly often again.  
-Jordan**

**(P.s, i'm sorry for what happens in this chapter. but it would be awesome if you left a review to let me know how you liked it, thanks!)**

It's been four months now, since the fire and since I confessed my love to Dan. And it still amazes me that he actually felt the same way. I don't know why we never did it sooner. Nothing has really changed except we've gotten closer, (if that's even possible.) I still get lost in the depths of his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I love him, he is the guy that I want to spend the rest of my life with, Once we get the rest of this craziness sorted out. We're still living with Pj right now. But we're trying to find an apartment.  
Pj is out filming again this week so we have the house to ourselves, it's nice but it gets kind of old sometimes. Right now Dan is out getting coffee at Starbucks, he is bringing me back one. Which is nice because it is really starting to get cold out. We had the first snowfall of the year yesterday. Winter is starting. It's nice though! I like it. The light snow flakes, falling from the sky, it's romantic. This is my favourite time of year. Anyway I'm not really sure how to end this... So... Yeah...  
-Phil Lester

Phil closed the booklet, sitting up on the couch and setting his pencil down on the coffee table. Snapping his head up abruptly as Dan stumbled in the door clutching his chest, blood spurting out onto the carpet. "Shit!" Screamed Phil, jumping up and grabbing the phone to call 999.

Dan collapsed onto the floor. Laying on his back and breathing heavily, his hand clutching his chest. "Fuck, I'm on hold damn it!" Phil screamed, tossing the phone on the floor, still on hold. "What happened?" He asked rushing over and kneeling down next to Dan.

"Man.. In a alley... Knife.." Dan said, gasping for breath in between words. Phil pulled Dan's shirt up to see the wound, immediately turning and vomiting on the carpet. "Phil... I love you, never forget that" Dan breathed, before going limp on the floor in front of Phil.

"No... No!" Phil cried. "This can't be happening!" Phil held his head in his hands and cried over Dan's body. Not paying attention to anything, not noticing the lights or sirens. Only moving when a paramedic shook his shoulder gently. Phil looked up at him, tears still in his eyes and running down his face.

"Don't worry son, he'll be fine." Phil nodded, too choked up to speak. He slowly got up and moved out of their way, leaning back against the wall and biting his nails, watching as they took Dan away on a stretcher.

Phil sat in the waiting room, It was a small, And plain. A very typical hospital feel to it, one that everyone knows but wishes they didn't. distinct smell. White walls, blue chairs with black arm rests running along them. Tile flooring, marked up from the years of people's shoes on it.

It was 3 Am and Phil was the only one there, too tired to cry anymore, A whole 10 hours since it had happened and Phil was exhausted, He rested his head back against the wall. As much as he was worried about Dan, he knew that Dan would want him to get some rest. He closed his eyes and the background noise of the hospital soon faded away as he fell asleep.

Phil opened his eyes as a young female nurse came out into the waiting room and approached him. "You can see him now." She said.

"Finally" said Phil. Pulling out his phone and looking at the time. 7 Am. He got more sleep then he thought he would. It wasn't good sleep though, filled with nightmares of Dan. What would have happened if Phil hadn't been there?

Pj had come back home from filming and him and Chris went to his house to clean up the mess from last night. They were supposed to be arriving at the hospital in about an hour to see Dan.

Phil got up out of his seat. Stretching, and then following the nurse down a hallway. She opened a door on the right, letting Phil into the room. Dan was awake. Lying in the bed, wires attached to him. Beeping noises and lights and things that Phil didn't even know the name of surrounded the love of his life.

Phil took his hand and leaned over to kiss him softly, wanting so badly to hug him but not doing it because he didn't want to hurt Dan. He broke the kiss and straightened back up. Looking over at the door. The young nurse winked at him and closed the door behind her on the way out. "How are you feeling?" Asked Phil.

"Pretty good considering." Dan chuckled. He was clearly exhausted. He seemed to be half asleep. Of course the painkillers were probably part of the reason.

"You should get some sleep babe, i'll be here when you wake up." Said Phil.

"Yeah.." Sighed Dan. "I love you, thanks for staying here."

"Of course." Said Phil. "I love you too. Now get some rest, i'll be back once Pj and Chris get here" Phil bent over and kissed him again before leaving the room. Phil decided to go get a coffee for both of them. Pj and Chris still wouldn't be there for a while so he had some time to kill. And he was sure that Dan would appreciate it. Phil's phone rang as he walked out of the hospital.

"Hello?" It was Dan's mom. "Yeah he's doing alright I just saw him... Yeah... Pj and Chris are coming in a little bit, I'm just heading to Starbucks to get some coffee and he's sleeping, it was a long night... Okay... Alright you too, i'll get him to call you after.. Okay bye" Phil hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket.

When Phil returned to the hospital the police were in Dan's room questioning him about what happened. Chris and Pj were there too, sitting in the waiting room while Dan talked to the police. When Phil walked in they were just finishing up talking to Dan. Phil handed Dan his coffee before being asked to step outside and talk with one of the officers.

"So is this your boyfriend?" The officer asked Phil.

"Yeah he is." Phil replied.

"Okay, now could you tell we what exactly happened from your point of view?"

"I was sitting on the couch, writing in my journal. Dan had gone to get us coffee. I had just finished writing and sat up when he ran in the door. He just collapsed there on the floor. I called 999 but I was just on hold. So I just dropped the phone and left it on. I ran over to him and tried to use his shirt to stop the blood, but he just passed out... I... I thought he was going to die." Phil said, trying to hold back tears.

"Alright," the officer said. "He doesn't know what the man looked like, I've seen lots of cases like this. There isn't a very high likelihood of us finding him, sorry."

"Alright.." Sighed Phil. "Thanks any ways." The police left and Chris, Pj, and Phil went in to see Dan. Phil sat down in a chair beside him, taking Dan's hand in his. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm better," replied Dan. "Tired, but better. I love you."

"I love you too." Said Phil, gently rubbing the back on Dan's hand with his thumb.

"Awww." said Chris. Phil smiled and looked up towards the door, where Chris stood with him arms wrapped around Pj's waist.

"We're going to go back to Pj's for a while, we'll be back this afternoon." Phil said. "Get some rest. I love you" he leaned in and kissed Dan softly before getting up and heading out the door with Chris and Pj.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey guys! so sorry it took this long for me to upload again, i actually planned on uploading this chapter for Christmas... yeah... i'm not good at this haha. anyway I've decided to go back and touch up the first few chapters, looking back on them they could have been a lot better written. so i'll be starting that soon too. but don't worry, i've already started writing chapter 7 so it will be coming soon! i don't want to leave you guys and girls hanging too long after the *spoiler* cliffhanger in this chapter. as always, thanks for ready and for sticking by me for a whole 6 chapters. it's really amazing, i never actually thought i'd have this many views and stuff. thanks again!**

**-Jordan**

December 22nd 2014,

Three days until Christmas! Me and Phil are living in our own apartment now. It's nice to finally have some privacy. We are still going to celebrate with Pj and Chris this year though. I've already got Phil a present that I think he is going to love, this is our first Christmas together as a couple and I'm really excited. Me and Phil always had lots of fun around Christmas, well, except for that time where he brought his girlfriend... But anyways. I'm getting better very quickly, the doctor was impressed actually. Phil was so amazing to have around while I healed. He helped me with everything and it made my life a lot easier. Making food, getting around the house... bathing... but yeah it was awesome having him here to help me out and take care of me while I recovered. I'm almost fully healed now, I still have to take pain killers or it hurts a little when something touches my chest, but it's almost nothing but a scar now. I don't mind the scar, I'm just thankful to be alive and being able to spend time with Phil, he's really good to me and I think I want to spend the rest of my life with him.

-Dan Howell

Dan tossed his notebook casually onto the coffee table and looked around the room. Phil was out christmas shopping with Pj today. He pulled out his phone and looked at the time, 11:00 Am. why the hell was he awake at this ungodly hour?! He laid down across the couch, not wanting to put in the effort to walk to his room. He pulled a blanket over him and snuggled into the pillows before falling asleep.

Dan awoke to the sound of Phil coming in the door. Keys hanging out of his mouth and his arms full of bags. "I'm home!" Phil said through his teeth, coming out as a random mess of muffled noises. Dan got up to greet him, giggling as he took the keys from his Phil's mouth and set them down on the table. He wrapped his arms around Phil's waist and kissed him softly. Dan pulled his head back. Looking into Phil's eyes with a cute little grin on his face. He moved his right hand up and rested it on Phil's chest. Leaning in again and kissing him harder. This time Phil was the one who pulled back. "I hate to ruin the moment babe, but my arms are sore." They both laughed and Phil walked past Dan to his room. "You aren't allowed in my room until I wrap your Christmas presents!" He called.

Phil walked out of his room, shutting the door behind him. Dan walked over and wrapped his arms around him again. "I guess that means we're staying in my room for a few nights then?" Dan asked, already knowing the answer.

"Guess so!" Phil replied. Pulling Dan in against his body as he kissed him. Phil ran his tongue across Dans lower lip. Dan opened his mouth, letting Phil's tongue slip in as he started to grind his body against Phil's. A small moan escaped Phil's lips. Dan pushed him up against the wall. Phil wrapping his legs around Dan's waist. Phil reached down and pulled Dan's shirt up over his head. "Fuck I want you so bad Dan." He carried Phil to his room. Bumping into everything as he went, paying more attention to kissing Phil than he was to where he was going. He laid Phil down on his bed, crawling on top of him and shifting his focus to Phil's neck. Softly kissing and sucking his tender skin, tracing his hand down Phil's body to his belt buckle...

"Wake up babe, it's Christmas!" Dan said, propped up on his elbow, facing Phil. Phil rolled over to face him. Yawning and stretching as he turned. "Good morning." Phil said, smiling and wrapping his arms around Dan. "Get up Phil! I'm cooking breakfast." "Are you now?" Phil raised an eyebrow at him. "Well i'll go get the fire extinguisher!" "Oh shut up!" Dan lightly smacked his arm, then leaned in and kissed him softly. "Okay get up! Pj and Chris will be here soon and you probably want to be dressed." Dan chuckled and softly ran his fingers down Phil's warm body, his hand coming to rest on Phil's very lower abdomen and his fingers gently rubbing Phil's skin.

"Mmmm yeaah." Phil moaned. Running his hand up Dan's shirtless side. Dan jumped up.

"Nope!" He stuck his tongue out at Phil. "We'll have time for that after." Phil squinted his eyes at him. "Fine." He said defeated, realizing that he could beg all he wanted and he wasn't getting anywhere.

Phil got out of bed and got dressed. Walking out of Dan's room and into the kitchen where Dan was already cooking breakfast. "Hmph" Dan huffed, "Looks like you're walking a little crooked this morning!" "Oh shush, I am not!" Phil replied. "Yes dear!" Dan said, smirking at him and taking a step back so he was out of Phil's reach. "Now help me cook this bacon, before you start throwing things at me!" Phil was already reaching towards a fresh pie Dan had made for dessert.

"Ughh... Fine." He said, pulling his arm back. He looked up at Dan for a second and they both burst out laughing. Phil closed the gap and hugged Dan tightly. Feeling the warmth of Dan's body against his made Phil feel so comfortable, and protected. Like nothing in the world could hurt him when he was in Dan's arms.

They stood there for a couple minutes, with their arms wrapped around each other, enjoying the warmth and comfort of each other's bodies. They broke apart and Dan held Phil at arms length, his arms around Phil's neck. "I'll take care of the bacon, you go set the table." Dan smiled and kissed Phil lightly before going back to cooking while Phil set the table.

Pj and Chris got there as Dan was finishing the pancakes. Chris barged in the front door. "Hey ladies!" He called loudly. Dropping his stuff and walking into the kitchen. "Wow, surprised to see you guys out of bed! Smells good though." Chris grabbed a piece of bacon and chomped into it.

"Well, nice to see you too Chris." Dan chuckled and shook his head. Pj walked in behind Chris and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Are you causing trouble again Chris?" "Of course not, when do I ever cause trouble?"

"Alright breakfast is ready!" Dan interrupted, before that conversation could go any further.

Dan brought the food out and set it on the table. He didn't sit down though. "You guys go ahead, I'm just gonna go to my room for a minute." "Oh, okay." Phil replied. The three boys sat down at the table and filled their plates as Dan went off to his room.

"What's that about?" Asked Pj.

"I'm not really sure." Phil said. "I'm sure he'll be back in a minute though." They all looked around at each other, not wanting to start without Dan but having a hard time resisting the smell of the bacon.

"Okay well I'm eating then." Chris blurted out. They all chuckled and dug in. It was pretty good. Some of the bacon was a little crispy but it was better then when Dan normally cooked things. The pancakes on the other hand, were to die for.

They all finished their food, Dan still wasn't back. "I'm going to check on him." Phil said, a concerned look on his face. He got up and pushed his chair in and headed towards Dan's room.

"What have you guys been doing?" Called Chris. "Looks like you're walking a little funny." "Oh shut up." Phil muttered. Pj and Chris both chuckled and shook their heads.

Phil crept slowly up to Dan's door, peeking into his room. And there Dan sat. On his bed, his legs pulled in to his chest, staring at a small gift bag sitting at the end of his bed. He was taking deep breaths, like he was trying to calm himself. He seemed... Almost nervous. "Dan, are you okay?" Phil asked softly.

"What? Oh, yeah... I'm good!" Dan gave Phil a small smile. "I'll be out in a second." "Okay." Phil said, heading back to the kitchen to clean up, a little bit perturbed by the situation.

Dan got up, grabbing a small box out of the bag on the end of his bed and heading out. "Present time!" He called. The three boys came out into the living room, sitting down.

"Who's first?" Pj asked.

"Me." Dan said. "And it's for Phil..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: hey guys! sorry i've been so long. but thank you guys for being so patient. P.S. I just want to clear something up here. i don't really care but i thought you guys should know. some of my reviews have kind of implied that i was a chick but that's actually not the case. I am in fact a guy.. with a girlfriend... okay have fun hope you enjoy the chapter! :) lol**

Phil stood up, moving closer to where Dan was standing. Phil wasn't sure what was going on, but he could tell it was something important. They were standing in the middle of the living room, only a couple feet apart. Chris and Pj sat on the sofa, watching intently. Dan produced the small, black box from his pocket. Getting down on one knee and opening the ring box facing Phil. "Phil, I love you. I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?" Phil was shocked, blushing and covering his mouth with his hand while he grinned. "Yes" he said. Tears of happiness running down his face. Dan stood up and Phil grabbed him in a tight hug. "Thank you Dan, I love you so much." Phil pulled Dan's face close and kissed him. Pj and Chris both clapped and cheered. Phil pulled back, holding his new fiancé out at arms length. He wiped the tears running down his cheek, still grinning. "You know Dan, I think it's time to tell the fans."

"Hey guys! We have a special announcement to make!" Phil said. Giving his usual wave to the camera. His new ring catching a glint of sunlight as he did so. "Okay first off merry Christmas to all! But secondly, Dan here got me something that I really wasn't expecting and I think you guys are going to love it." Dan was sat beside Phil on the bed. Admiring his cute bubbly attitude. He was glad he could make Phil so happy, it was all he had ever aimed to do. Since the day he met Phil, he knew that this was the boy he wanted to spend his life with. And now they would.

"So, are you guys ready for this? Brace yourselves I don't want any dead viewers! Me and Dan are getting married!" There was a quick cut to a fan drawing of Dan and Phil standing at their wedding. with a "yayyyy!" Sound effect and some cheery music in the background. It cut back to the boys, Phil holding a bottle of champagne. He popped it open and Dan ducked as the cork flew past his face. "Ahh!" Phil yelled. "God damn it Phil! Why would I let you do that?" They both burst out laughing as Phil poured two glasses of champagne.

"Well." Said Dan. "you people that shipped Phan all these years were right after all." Dan chuckled as Phil handed him a glass of champagne. "Cheers!" Said Phil. "Cheers!" Dan said back as they clinked their glasses together and both tipped them back. Phil taking a small sip, Dan downing the whole glass. "DAN!" Phil cried in surprise. They both burst out laughing. "It's been a stressful day okay?" Dan retorted with a chuckle.

"Well," he said, with a sigh. "Looks like we've got a lot of planning ahead. It's kind of a bittersweet feeling, knowing that the next few months will probably be some of the busiest ones of our lives. But I'm excited for it. It's the beginning of the rest of our lives together. And for that I would do anything." Dan wrapped his arms around Phil's waist and nuzzled into Phil's neck. it reminded him of the day of the fire, when they sat on the back of the ambulance. Phil cuddling Dan like this. the same, but somehow so different. they had come so far from that time, as friends, as flatmates, and as lovers. from secretly being in love with each other. losing everything they had and almost each other. to rebuilding their life, telling each other their true feelings and even getting married. I guess it just shows that even terrible accidents can sometimes be for the best. they certainly had a more interesting story about how they confessed their love than most couples. and they wouldn't have it any other way.

"Well that's all for now guys." Phil said. "Thanks for sticking by us all these years. It was fun to watch all the shippers, trying to prove that we are together. And all the haters, trying to prove that we weren't. And some of them had some pretty convincing evidence! There were a few moments where we had to stop and think 'ARE we dating?" They both chuckled. "Anyways guys, we'll give you an update once we know things like a wedding date and all the details. Make sure to hit that like button and show all those haters and homophobes who's boss!" "Hey Phil! Want to do the sexy end screen dance?" "Oh no.." Said Phil.

The next cut was to both of them standing on the bed, the camera focused on their midsections. "It's the SEXY END SCREEN DAAANCEEE!" Dan said, then Phil took over. "You can click on my crotch to subscribe to me. Or you can click over here and subscribe to Dan's channel." He said, waving his hand in front of Dan gesturing to his crotch. "Woah, careful Phil. This could get inappropriate _very _quickly!" Phil burst out laughing. Tripping and falling off the bed. "AHH!" Phil yelped. Dan laughed uncontrollably for a good 10 seconds. "Oookay," he said taking a big breath. "That's all for now guys, thanks for watching!"

**The End**

**Author's note: i wasn't honestly sure whether or not to write their wedding, but i finished up this chapter and just kinda felt like it was a good note to end on. I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited, and followed my story over the past almost a year. it's crazy to think it's been that long :p it's also sad to think that I procrastinate so badly I can only get seven chapters in a year lol. I'm done with this fic but i don't think i'm done with writing quite yet guys. so if you really enjoyed my story follow me and you can see when I upload something new! I'm not sure what it will be yet but I'm not done i know that. thanks for reading, and thank you so much to those of you who have had to wait for months on end at times for me to upload a new chapter. i appreciate you guys hanging around still. i hope everyone enjoyed and hopefully you'll see me again soon! so long guys! :)**

**-Jordan**


End file.
